Hero
by Performer101
Summary: Snow has just became Queen, and must rule the kingdom and restore what her stepmother had ruined. Along the way, will she find love? I don't own any characters from "Snow White & the Huntsman".
1. Hero

Chapter One

Hero

A big boom woke me.

I sat up.

"Eric?" I asked.

"No, it's me.." William said. "Sorry, I woke you."

I smiled, and rose out of bed. I put on my robe, and walked out of the room. My black hair was braided and was lying on my back. "So, you're the one who saved me." I whispered. "Saved you?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

"We tried everything…water, medicine…the whole thing, it never worked Snow." He whispered. It was only three o'clock and it wasn't looked nice upon when a Queen is out of her chambers, talking to a man. Even though he was her best friend.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm saying, you waking up was some kind of miracle. I had nothing to do with it." He said.

He then, began to lift a crate again. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Trying to move this out of your way!" He cried. I sighed. "Leave it. Someone else can come and get it, you should be resting also." I said, retiring to my chambers.

"Thanks." Was all he said.

###

I woke up to a bright light. I rolled out of bed, and changed into a nice plain dress. I walked out of my room, and found Eric speaking to one of the guards. Since I took over the kingdom, I made him the official army general, and he informs me of any military move.

He waved a small hand at me, and I nodded my head and smiled at him. He gave a small smile back. I had breakfast with William and my ladies-in-waiting, which I hated. All they did was sit and wait for my every command. It was annoying.

"You know, there's this new hairstyle…"Annabelle began. "Enough!" I cried.

I placed my hand in the air, signaling them to stop.

"I have to get ready for the ball tonight." I said.

The ball was being held in honor of my coronation yesterday. The day after I took back my kingdom.

I wasn't hugely excited…I hated wearing big dresses and wearing make-up. But, I'd have to put that behind me. For now.


	2. The Ball

Chapter Two

The Ball

I went out, people from far and wide were invited to this ball, even the people living in the kingdom. I sat on my throne, watching the people dance. Wishing I could join them. "Your royal highness," William said, before bowing.

"Yes, William." I replied.

"Would you do me the honor, of dancing with me?" He asked. I smiled. "Of course," I said, rising to my feet, I stepped down the stairs, and danced with him. "My, William, you're a wonderful dancer!" I said, holding back a laugh. He smiled, hiding his emotions.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Eric glaring at us. Evidently William saw him, too.

"What's his problem?" He asked.

"I don't know." I responded. But, as soon as the next dance started, Eric walked over.

"May I interrupt?" He asked, politely.

"No, get your own date!" William replied. Eric sighed. "That wasn't a question!" Eric said, as he snatched me by the waist, and started dancing with me. I almost laughed at the face William had made as if he had just lost his favorite toy.

"So, how is your ball going?" Eric asked.

I frowned. "I'd rather be planning our military strategies and preparing our village to what it once was." I said. He smiled. "C'mon, your highness, you can't say you dislike this?" He asked. "Any woman would kill for this kind of attention." Eric said.

I rolled my eyes. "Not this woman, besides who has balls and why do they have to last so late?" I asked.

"I don't know." Eric said.

"You wouldn't know how I woke up that night, do you?" I asked, suddenly. But just as I did, I wished I hadn't. Eric stopped dancing, and stared into my eyes. "I'm sorry, you're highness, but I guess I have something I forgot to do." He said, as he turned. He was hidden within the crowd, making it hard to find him. I rushed through the people, and I could just barely see him leaving.

I ran out of the room, following him out. He was taking his suit apart, angrily. "What's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head. "Don't." He spat. "What do you mean?" I asked.

He sighed.

"I don't want to speak right now." He spat.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted after him, but he didn't stop. He kept going.


	3. War

Chapter Three

War

I stood in my chambers, waiting for my supper. I asked to dine in the solitude of my room. I walked to the window, as a blue bird landed on a branch near me. A nest was built there. I smiled. I loved animals. So nice and friendly.

"Your dinner, my lady," a servant replied. "As you requested."

I turned to face him. He was a small man, skinny to the bone. His hair was a ratty mess upon his head. I frowned. I walked to him, and fingered his head. "Did this happen when Ravenna was Queen?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

"Yes, ma'am." He replied.

"Well, no servant of mine looks like that," I said, sitting down. "Tomorrow, all of my servants will get a makeover and eat all the food he or she desires!" "

"Your majesty, we can't…" he began.

I looked up into his dark eyes. "I want to, sir, you do so much for me…I want to repay you all." I said, with a small smile. "Now, go..." I said, with a smile. "I like to eat my meal in peace tonight, yesterday's ball tired me out."

The servant left me alone. Now the thoughts that I couldn't bear the night before, flooded through my mind. Eric. William. My heart only yearned for one, but I didn't know which one to choose. I was so confused, and seeing them both only made me more confused.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"It is I, William, your majesty." William answered.

"Come in." I said, taking a bite out of my beef stew.

He walked in. "My lady, there's been threats of war from the next kingdom." William said. I dropped my spoon, shocked. "War?" I asked. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am!" He cried. "Why would I joke of such thing?"

"I'm sorry, William." I answered. "But, I need to be alone right now."

"Alone?" He asked. "I just told you that there's going to be a war soon!" He stared, angrily into my eyes. But, not waiting for me to respond. He pushed the table onto the floor, my food going with it. "William!" I shouted, in protest.

"We need strategies, Snow!" William cried. "Before I take the whole army out to their deaths!"

Then, I eyed him suspiciously. "You're not the war general, Eric is." I said. "Why isn't he telling me this?"

"He went to speak with the other leaders, you're riding to the next kingdom tomorrow, to try to salvage any peace we can…so that this war doesn't have to happen." He said, turning, angrily toward the door.

"But, we still need strategies!"

###

I was in the throne room, when he made his appearance. I turned. Eric walked in, silently. "Hello," I said. I waited for him to respond, but he never did. I frowned. I placed a stray strand of my raven black hair behind my ear.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Don't." He said voice hoarse. "The carriage's waiting."

"I don't want to ride in a carriage, I want to ride a horse." I said. He smiled, before it faded into a frown. "No, you'd be vulnerable, you have to ride in a carriage."

I breathed heavily. "I don't like the dresses, the balls, the make-up…I love dirt, mud, and running." I said. "All I can do here is walk."

He sighed. "Sorry, your highness, maybe you should've stayed in the Enchanted Forest." He said, before turning. "The carriage is waiting!"

I sighed, torn. Between what I wanted now and my duty to the kingdom.


	4. Heart's Desire

Chapter Five

Heart's Desire

I rode in the carriage, watching the millions of objects pass me by. Eric rode in front. William at his side. Time to think. I didn't want to be alone. Something woke me. Something saved me from death. But who? I wanted to find out.

I looked at my clean hands, that once bore dirt and filth. Thanks to Ravenna. My thoughts went back to the time when I was locked in the tower. Hoping something would happen that I could finally escape, and when it finally came. I was breathless. I took the first chance I got.

I just focused my attention forward, hoping this trip to King Harold's kingdom will be brief.

###

"Your majesty, King Harold, I present you…Queen Snow White." An announcer replied. I breathed in. Eric and William stood guard beside me. I smiled, knowing the comfort of having them here with me. I walked into the throne room. No one was there, except the King himself.

He smiled at me.

"I thought there would be a King." He said, with a smile. "Then you're sadly mistaken." I said, with a frown.

"Look, the war is the last thing I wanted, but you stole the last thing you can from me!" He shouted. "Stole?" I asked.

I looked to the two men at my side.

"We haven't stolen a thing from you."

"Yeah, I've been missing livestock and such since the day you reigned!" He cried.

"I'm sorry, but I had no idea, the war's over livestock?" I asked.

He eyed me, his eyes were cold. He leaned forward. "Listen, I've been ruling this kingdom for over twenty years," He said, his voice was gruff. "Alone."

I could see where this was going. "I'm sorry, your majesty," I began. "I want you, to rule with me, Snow." He said, rising from his throne, walking towards me. "I love you." He whispered. I shook my head. "Marry me, Snow, or there will be war…and lives will be lost." He said, turning back to sit on his throne.

"And you and I both know, you don't like death if you can stop it." He spat.

I looked down at the floor. "Snow," William whispered. I turned. "I need to speak with you."

"Make that two." Eric popped in.

I sighed. "King Harold, will you please excuse us?" I asked. "Go ahead." He spat. "But, that remember what I offered."

William, Eric, and I left the room. "What's the problem?" I asked.

"You're not actually considering this, are you?" William demanded. "Of course I am!" I cried.

"Snow, you can't marry him! It's arranged, there's no love…" He said.

"Does that matter?" I asked. "I'm saving your life here, you too, Eric." I said.

"I don't like it." Eric spat. "Something doesn't feel right about him."

"Don't marry him, Snow." William begged.

I looked into his chocolate brown eyes. "I have to." I said, before heading into the throne room again.

"I love you, Snow."


	5. Feelings

Chapter Five

Feelings

"I love you."

I turned to face William, who had said the words. "You love me?" I asked. "Yes, and we could be happy together, we'll get through this like we have the others. Just don't agree to marry him." He whispered. I couldn't bring myself to say those three powerful words.

I couldn't. Not when my heart confused my head. "Oh, William, I can't." I said. "If I do marry him, I preserve your lives, both of you, and the rest of the army." I said. "My life's just one, and I can deal with that."

William looked at me angrily. "You must be really sick!" He cried. "You have a choice, Snow, marry me!"

"I'm sorry, William, I just rather have you alive than dead." I said, turning back into the throne room. King Harold was speaking to a servant, and was laughing when we entered again. "I accept your generous offer." I said, as brave as I could.

He smiled, and turned.

"Thank you." He said. "You made the right choice."

He came closer to me, and took a strand of my loose raven black hair in his large hand. "You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He whispered, before kissing me on the cheek. Then on the mouth. I couldn't back out of it. I made an agreement. But, I could feel the ugly stares from William and Eric's stare through my body.

Okay, maybe there was a way out of this. But, I don't like to fight in a war, if I didn't have to. Then, I remembered William's words. _"You have a choice, Snow, marry me!" _He proposed? Right there?

I looked at him. He was standing as straight as possible. I gulped. I couldn't speak to him, not here. "The wedding shall be in a month, that will give us enough time for our kingdoms to get used to the idea, tomorrow we shall feast!" King Harold replied. "Come, my darling, we've much to discuss." He said, pulling me by the elbow.

###

He guided me into a big library. I smiled, lightly. "What a beautiful room." I whispered, looking around, mesmerized by the beauty of the room. He smiled, and looked around as if he had just came into the room for the first time, also.

"Thank you," He whispered. "It was a gift from my brother, who lives in the far off kingdom."

I smiled. "You truly meant every word you said?" I asked, now concerned for her kingdom.

"Yes, I do." He whispered, coming towards me. He smiled at me.

I smiled back. All I had to think about was William, Eric, and my kingdom…and how they will benefit from this marriage…this business deal. That was all it was. No love came with it.


End file.
